1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil seal removing tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional oil seal removing tool is disclosed in U.S.2001/0069978 as a tool having a hooking element with two hooking ends. The two hooking ends are designed to have different hooking angle in order to fit to different situations. However, the tool has only three working angle to adjust, so the range of usage is limited. Moreover, the hooking element has to be detached from the tool when adjusting the working angle of the hooking element. Thus, this kind of oil seal removing tool is not convenient.
To solve the problems mentioned above, an oil seal removing tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,993. The way to engage of the hooking element is different from the way mentioned above, so the hooking element doesn't have to be detached from the tool when adjusting the working angle of the hooking element. However, the working angle is fixed by two fixing elements, so the two fixing elements have to be detached when adjusting the working angle. In that, the problems mentioned above are not fully solved.
Thus, another structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,204. A hooking element having toothed portion is arranged on one end of a hand piece, and the hooking element can rotate relative to the hand piece. Also, the tool has a blocking portion with a toothed portion, and the toothed portion corresponds to the hooking element. The tool also has a screw element which is able to move reciprocally along the hand piece. When the screw element moves remote from the blocking portion, the engagement between the toothed portion and the hooking element is released. When rotating the hooking element to an appropriate angle and moving the screw element toward the blocking portion, the blocking portion is pushed and engaged to the hooking element. However, it is time-consumed and laborious that this kind of tool tightens the engagement by fastening the screw element by hand. The engagement is not able to be fixed tightly because of the limitation of the fastening force. In that, the tool might disintegrate when using. And the range of the working angle of the hooking element is narrow due to the limitation of structure.
The present invention, therefore, makes improvements on the disadvantages as mentioned above.